All I Want For Christmas is You
by lawlietfan347
Summary: L yearned for someone to hold on to, someone he could hug and hold close, someone he could go to when his insomnia kept him up at night; someone to tell him that they loved him. Light Yagami might just be that someone. LEMON kids stay away thanks!


**Hi people, so this is my very first yaoi ever so please don't stone me to death if it's not that good. I love this pairing so much b/c I love Death Note an I always thought L and Light would be so cute together, and I always wanted to see L as the seme :P **

**L always seemed so lonely and distant, but maybe that's because he never had anyone to relate to, no one to love him, but I think Light might just be that guy. Rated M for obvious reasons, lemon of course, kids stay away please and thank you! ^^ It starts around Christmas time because when I started writing this it was around that time. I really has nothing to do w/ Christmas, but I tried to fit it in somewhere, and it also takes place when Light isn't Kira (when he gives up the Death Note and memories) and when he ISN'T chained to L. If there isn't such a small window where he's not chained to L and not Kira at the same time, let's just say there is, use your imagination and pretend :P Read it if you want to, don't if you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) and I hope you enjoy it! Oh and there really isn't any plot to this, no previous relationships or anything, more like unrequited love on L's part at first :P**

**~Lawlietfan347**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO IT! (Though I wish I did :P)**

Ryuzaki sat crouched in his favorite chair, staring at his computer screen. It had been 8 months since this whole Kira Investigation began, and they were no closer to solving the case than when they started. He lifted the coffee mug in his fingers up to his lips, sipping. He turned away from his laptop. Glancing around the room, he sighed. No one was around, and it was way too quiet. No one was ever around these days; he had given the rest of the task force the week off, for the holidays, even Watari. He had a heart, they never got to really be around their families and this was a time where families should be together the most. Not that L had any experience with family; he had been an orphan after all.

Today was Christmas, snow was falling in thick blankets over the city; Ryuzaki had bought himself a small desk Christmas tree which he decorated with mini strawberry and cake ornaments. To celebrate a little, he dug out his special piece of cake from the refrigerator; strawberry shortcake. Today seemed as good a time as ever to indulge just for once. L smiled slightly at the sight of his little tree, sighing. He was usually by himself for holidays, as well as most of his life. He could be surrounded by people and still feel utterly alone.

The closest he got to family was Watari, L thought of him as somewhat of a father figure. All his life he had been alone. No one was ever there for him, when he had nightmares and woke up screaming as a child, no one came to comfort him. L had never let anyone into his life, for fear that they would leave him in by himself, the very thing he hated the most. To everyone in the task force, L seemed the most content to be alone but that wasn't true. He yearned for someone to hold on to, someone he could hug and hold close, someone he could go to when his insomnia kept him up at night; someone to tell him that they loved him. He stared at his reflection in his laptop, and a tear rolled down his cheek unexpectedly. He wiped it away with the hem of his long white t-shirt as move tears tumbled out. He soon found himself slumped over his desk sobbing uncontrollably, knowing that everything he wanted would never become a reality.

* * *

**Later that day**

Ryuzaki was able to pull himself together and walked around headquarters for a while; just letting his thoughts get jumbled up, not thinking about anything in particular. His crying episode a thing of the past, but the feelings still remained. Sadness and longing lingered over him like a dark cloud. A little while later he heard a buzz at the door. Viewing the security camera he noticed it was none other than Light Yagami. And he had a bag with him, which had holly leaves all over it. For some reason his heart gave a little squeeze; he didn't expect anyone to come in today, and he was especially glad it was Light-kun. As much as he refused to admit it, Ryuzaki had slight feelings for the teen. Light was probably the only person in this world he could relate to, have a prolonged intellectual conversation with. Even though he thought-no he _knew- _Light was Kira, 100%, he couldn't help but be attracted to him. But Ryuzaki wasn't gay…Right?

He clicked the speaker so he could talk to Light outside. "Good morning Light-kun, I wasn't expecting anyone to be coming in today." Light smiled sweetly

"Well I knew you weren't expecting anyone, that's why I came. No one should be alone on Christmas, not even the Great L." he joked. Ryuzaki grinned and opened the door, allowing Light in. Ryuzaki's eyes did a once over on Light. He seemed to be in the holiday mood, decked out in a fluffy red Santa hat and a red cable knit sweater that…hugged his well-developed chest nicely. Ryuzaki swallowed, clearing the thought from his mind.

"So what brings Light-kun to headquarters on a day such as this?" he asked, returning to his cake but still facing the teen. Light chuckled.

"I already told you, I didn't want you being alone today, and," he held up a finger and rummaged through the bag in his hand. "I brought you a gift." He held up a small package, wrapped in simple white wrapping paper, tied with a red ribbon. L blinked, surprised. He never thought that he would get a gift from anyone on Christmas. His heart squeezed a little harder. He didn't open the present, just the fact that someone thought enough about him to make or buy something for him was gift enough. He set the box on the desk next to his laptop which had fallen asleep.

"T-thank you, Light-kun but, I didn't get you anything…" he stammered, sticking his hands in his pockets. A blush rose on his cheeks. Light smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright, you didn't have to." They stood there for a moment, not exactly awkwardly, but there was a little unknown tension in the air. _Maybe _I **can**_give Light-kun something for Christmas…_ L thought, deciding it was either now or never. He cleared his throat softly and bit his lip. Light was a bit confused.

"L are you al-'' he began before Ryuzaki's lips quickly pecked his own. Ryuzaki jumped back a few feet, surprised that he had acted upon his thoughts. Light was incredulous, a hand going up to his lips.

"W-why did you just kiss me?" he murmured. L blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry, I acted on impulse; I know you probably don't feel the same way but that was the only thing I could think of giving you because I love you and I w—''

"Wait, what?" Light cut him off, "What did you just say?" L looked down, not wanting to meet Light's gaze.

"I said that I love you." He began tentatively. "But you probably don't even feel the same way…" He was cut off yet again as a gasp escaped his mouth. Light suddenly had enclosed the three foot gap between them, and now his face was inches away from Ryuzaki's. He had one hand snaked around the older detective's waist, resting on the small of his back, pulling him close. The other hand under L's chin, holding it in his grasp.

"What makes you think that I don't care about you?" he whispered, his breath tickling Ryuzaki's nose. Ryuzaki stayed frozen to the spot. This is what he had dreamt about for months, there was no way he was going to open his mouth and ruin this moment. Light was the one. The one that he could hold on to, the one that was going to make him feel loved. Light continued.

"I've loved you since the day I saw you, you're the only person I've ever been able to relate to, the only person I've really had feelings for." Ryuzaki's eyebrows knitted together.

"But what about Misa Amane?" he breathed, bringing up Light's perky annoying girlfriend. Light chuckled.

"At this point, I could care less about her. All that's important at this very moment, is you and me." He smiled sweetly in the way that made L's heart melt. He didn't have time to reply or react before Light's lips, crushed into L's in deep passion, tongues wrapping around each other. His hand strayed up the older man's white shirt, stroking his body, pulling Ryuzaki closer. Ryuzaki had finally moved, raking his hands through Light's hair, making Light moan through the kiss. Ryuzaki grinned, feeling his need for this young man roll through him in powerful waves. He moved his mouth away from Light's lips, earning a soft whimper from the boy, and began showering Light's neck with warm wet kisses.

"Aargh…Ryuzaki." Light groaned, involuntarily grinding his hips against L's now hard erection. That also earned a gasp from the detective, but he kept going.

"You must be patient, Light-kun." He hummed into Light's neck huskily. "All good things come in time." With that, he removed Light's shirt so that he could let his hands roam Light's upper body. His fingers found Light's nipple and he tweaked it experimentally. Light cried out in pleasure and L smirked. He led a trail of kisses down Light's collarbone and began to suck on the erect bud. Light craned is head back, biting his lip until he tasted blood. This was unlike anything he had ever experienced with Misa. Ryuzaki knew exactly what to do, what places to touch. Light never thought of himself as gay but then again, L was the only person Light had ever had a real connection with. Misa was just a stupid girl he had been practically forced to be with due to her undying obsession but in truth, he loved Ryuzaki with all his heart, and every fiber of his being screamed in longing.

He was thrust back into reality when he felt a cold hand snake down his pants. He hissed with L's fingers brushed against his hardened sex. Ryuzaki chuckled and brazenly groped it suddenly, causing Light to yelp and thrust his hips upward.

"Perhaps we should take this into the bedroom." He panted. Ryuzaki nodded, pulling Light along with him. L was almost doubled over, uncontrollably overcome with lust as they ran towards his bedroom.

Once the doors were closed to the bedroom, all bets were off. Ryuzaki let his lust clouded mind take over, sweeping the younger boy into his arms bridal style and dropped him on the bed in a flustered heap before pinning him down.

"I've wanted this for a long time." He murmured into Light's ear, shedding his own t-shirt and jeans. Ryuzaki ran his fingertips up the sides of the younger man, making him shiver. He let his hands trail agonizingly slow down to the waistband of Light's jeans, and in one swift movement he removed the butten and yanked them down, along with his underwear, letting them pool at the boy's ankles. Light whimpered when he felt his extremely hard erection being uncovered, and yelped in pleasure when he felt L's hot mouth engulf it. Ryuzaki let his tongue dart out over the weeping slit, tasting the pre-cum. Light growled and bucked his hips into his lovers mouth urging him to go faster. L did his best to comply, trying to get all eight inches of Light into his mouth. Remembering the reaction he got before, L hummed softly, his mouth vibrating against the shaft.

"God! L!" Light groaned, thrusting into L's mouth again. "I'm so close, but I don't want to come y-yet." he managed. L grunted in agreement and gave Light's cock one final lick before taking it out of his mouth. Kissing a trail up the boy's stomach, he found his mouth again and planted a chaste kiss on it.

"I love you, Light Yagami." L whispered sweetly. Light moaned, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"I-I love you too, Ryuzaki." L's heart soared as he kissed Light with all the passion that had been building up in him since they first met. Everything was happening so fast, but they both knew what was going to happen next. Light wanted to tie himself to L, in every way humanly possible. His heart was hammering as Ryuzaki got off of him and padded over to his nightstand table rummaging around for something. He came back a few seconds later with a small bottle. Lube. Light swallowed, suddenly nervous. L squirted some of the substance in the bottle on to one of his fingers and positioned it at Light's entrance. Before entering he looked up at Light.

"You have to relax or this is going to hurt more." He said softly.

"Have you done this before?"

"No."

"Great."

Ryuzaki had to smile at this a little before he gently pushed his finger into his lover. Light squeaked in pain at the abnormal feeling but then got used to it after a while. Ryuzaki could hear Light's grunts of pain and his eyebrows knitted together, moving his finger deeper into Light. _There should be a spot right around here that will-_

"AHH! Ryuzaki hit there again!" Light yelled in pleasure. L smirked and curved his finger to press against Light's prostate again, making Light see stars. Ryuzaki added in a second finger, scissoring him. Light was biting his lip until it bled, letting his head roll back against the satin pillow behind him. Moans and whimpers poured from his mouth. Never in his life had he experienced anything like this! Sure he had sex with Misa a few times but it was just a formality. With Ryuzaki, it was love; and he was sure of it. He loved this panda faced man and everything about him. The way he drinks his coffee, that distant look in his eyes, his eyes, oh his eyes were amazing. They were like gray windows into the detective's enigmatic mind. Light could get lost in them forever. Light was brought back to reality when he felt something much bigger than two fingers attemp to enter him. He gasped as L wasted no time in thrusting all of him into Light, making them both cry out.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" he asked worriedly, his brow puckering. "I can stop if it hurts you too much." Light swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to will away the pain. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and looked up into Ryuzaki's eyes.

"P-please, just m-move. I'm okay."

L obeyed, thrusting slowly at first but steadily increasing speed. He found himself groaning, sweat forming above his brow, and his throat aching from moaning. Light's body was trembling and his moans overpowered L's, begging for more. L moved faster, thrusting himself deep. Vision was hazed and their bodies rocked together, minds crazed. L reached down and started pumping Light at the same pace. Light moaned out even louder

"Ryu...zaki I'm cum...cumming!" Light moaned.

"Damniit m-me tooooo..."

L gace one final thrust as their world exploded with love and passion. With his last ounce of energy, he pulled himself out and collapsed beside Light. Light moved closer, cuddling on L's chest.

"I love you L." Light panted, tired. L muttered something that Light didn't hear.

"Hmm?" Light murmured.

"I said my name is Lawliet." Light's breath hitched inhis throat. L trusted him enough to reveal his real name to him? Tears tumbled down Light's cheeks and Lawliet kissed them away.

"I love you forever, Light Yagami, just don't let me go." he said, meaning it more figuratively than physically. Light nodded, half lidded eyes finally drooping closed, a contented sigh escaping his gently parted lips.

Lawliet ruffled Light's hair softly "0%" he whispered to himself as he let sleep crash over him like a black wave.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Light was still asleep from their love making earlier and L was still under him as he slept, cuddled on his chest. L was wind awake of course, he never slept very long, and was just recapping the events. _Light and I just had sex-no-we made love. I thought this day would never come, it was everything I had hoped for. Why I revealed my real name to him I'm not sure why but as long as Light-kun isn't Kira I'll be okay. I love and trust him. _Lawliet's mind wandered after that point, not thinking of anything in particular. His eyes glances around the bedroom, judging from the absence of light coming through the curtains, he could say it was either twilight or night time. Gently, prying Light's fingers from his forearm L got up out of bed without waking the teen. He padded around the room, redressing and walked out to the main area of the headquarters. No one was here still as he suspected. His eyes fell on a white box tied up with a crisp red bow. _Light-kun's present to me_. He noted and went over to his laptop to pick it up.

For the first time he noticed how light (as in not heavy, just thought I'd say that just in case haha) it was. Curious, he untied the ribbon and carefully opened the box, being careful not to rip the delicate packaging. When he finally got the package open, he was confused. There was nothing in it but a slip of paper. His brow crumpled as he held up the paper to his face_. _

_Me._

That's all it said. Realization struck Lawliet like a brick. **_Light _**was his present! Lawliet chuckled, a smile finding it's way to his lips.

"How did he know that was exactly what I wanted."

**

* * *

****Alright it's done! It took me only 3 days to write the whole thing so it might be crap but I guess it's for y'all to decide! (Yikes sorry my southern accent was coming out lol) I'm sorry it all kind of snowballed out of control in the middle, as I said before it's my first yaoi ever so I'll get better! (that and I'm really too lazy to fix it.) Please review, I'd love some feedback to see if I wanna write more! Hope you liked it! :DD**


End file.
